


Concurrence

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocafic, Community: blindfold_spn, Impregnation Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finished, and went to get breakfast, Sam stayed in bed with her, keeping her company while she dozed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round of blindfold_spn, based on this prompt: _Sam, Dean and Jo are in a long term relationship and decide they want Jo to get pregnant, but don't want to know which brother did the knocking up. Basically cumslut Jo wants them to come in her over and over again, and both boys get off on the thought of breeding her with a Winchester. They make a weekend of it, with Jo not allowed to get up off her back, so all their cum will stay in her pussy. Off and on over the two days, the boys come back to her in between doing other things and dump another load in her._ Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=2118524#t2118524) [flocked post].

The first time was always nice.

Jo felt shitty for even thinking about it that way, because it's not like they were bad to her on a regular basis or anything. They treated her about as well as she could have wanted, but none of the three of them were big into romance, so when they cooked for her first, gave her a moonlit picnic before carrying her off to bed, it was unusual.

They kissed her through it, the first time, Sam's mouth on hers while Dean moved inside her before they switched places, switched jobs. Dean hitched her hips into his lap, after they'd both finished, and got her off with his fingers, rubbing slow circles on her clit and watching her the entire time. Even at an angle, with her pussy tipped up to him, she could feel come trying to trickle out of her, down towards the crease of her ass, and Dean patiently chased it all down, pushing it all back inside Jo's body, while he rubbed an orgasm or three out of her. He lay down with her afterwards, after propping her hips up on a pillow, and kissed her until he was hard again, and it might not have been normal for them, but it was nice.

She said as much to Dean, while he fucked her with the pillow still in place, and he laughed until Sam came out of the bathroom, still wet from rinsing himself off, and joined them, with one hand spread low over her belly and his thumb just nudging at her clit.

"I'll show you nice," Dean said, and held on tightly to her hips, fucking her hard enough to force wet, squelching sounds out of her pussy with every thrust. Jo stretched her arms up over her head, holding onto the headboard, and kept her legs wrapped around him, not letting him go.

Sam did her next, and brought her a damp washcloth for the rest of her body while Dean took his turn cleaning up. Jo squirmed over to the other side of the bed, because there was a wet spot no matter how careful they'd been, and she didn't want to sleep in it, but Sam sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed and poked at it, rubbing at the damp sheet.

"I'd go down on you right now," he said, grinning, "except that's sort of not what we're going for, you know? Shouldn't get my fingers inside you right now."

Jo grinned, shifting her hips. She was impressed with how wet she still felt; every time she moved, she could feel her cunt squelching, almost sliding around with how much come they'd already put into her. It had only been a few hours. She was hopeful.

They woke her in the middle of the night, Sam spooning up behind her and then Dean hitching her leg over his hip and taking her from the other side, so that she didn't even need to turn over for them to switch. More come wound up on her thighs than probably should have, but Jo rolled onto her back after they fell asleep again and touched her cunt, sliding her fingers through the stickiness they'd left inside her. She raised her hand to her face and licked one fingertip, then put her hand back between her thighs and touched herself again — just enjoying the sensation, instead of trying to get off. Her pussy didn't ache, precisely, but she was definitely aware of it — tender, sensitized, wet.

If this worked, she'd be pushing a baby out of herself in a little less than a year. Jo bit her lip and slid a finger inside herself, and then another, and another. She'd taken a lot with Sam and Dean, had taken Dean's entire hand once, but she didn't think that was the same as giving birth, as sending an entire person out of her body. She spread her knees and planted her feet, pushing into Sam and Dean's thighs on either side of her, and crooked her fingers, trying to get at her g-spot. It didn't often work like that, just her fingers, but she found it easily enough tonight, rough and raised on the inside of her cunt. She pressed on it, trying to work steadily and stretch things out, but she came almost before she meant to. She wiped her fingers clean as best she could, pushing the mess back inside herself, and then stretched out with her arms above her head to go to sleep.

She woke up in the morning with the sunlight on her bare tits, and Sam already fucking her. She smiled at him, and then at Dean, who was kneeling behind his brother, directing the action with his hands on Sam's hips.

"You've gotta aim up, Sammy," he said, even though Sam knew how she wanted it, and Sam obligingly thrust _up_ more, scraping over the front wall of Jo's pussy. She bit her lip and Dean smiled at her, flashing his teeth. He hooked his chin over Sam's shoulder and moving with him even more, lending his own weight to Sam's thrusts. "You know she likes it that way."

Dean fucked her next, stretching out to rest his entire body on top of hers, and he went slowly, kissing her through their combined morning breath and letting her rub her clit on his belly. Sam lay next to them, rubbing one hand up and down Dean's back. His fingers tangled with Jo's occasionally, while she did the same thing, and when Dean finished, and went to get breakfast, Sam stayed in bed with her, keeping her company while she dozed.

Jo didn't see them again until lunch.

She could hear them downstairs, doing something noisy in the kitchen, and then working in what they all called the living room even though it functioned as more of a workshop, and then the repeated banging of the back screen door. She could call out to them and she knew they'd come; the window was open and it was quiet out here, where the closest neighbors had been almost a mile away before they all started dying and otherwise clearing out. But work had to go on, and they'd be shouldering her usual load for the days she spent stretched out in bed. She didn't want to interrupt them because she was bored. She picked up one of the books she'd stashed on the bedside table the day before and read, careful to keep her hips on the pillow.

It was noon, going by the sun, when they tumbled into the room again, already shirtless and laughing between their kisses. Jo propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at them, but she shook her head when Sam kicked out of his pants and tried to jump on top of her.

"I gotta piss first," she said. "Get it for me?"

He rolled his eyes but turned and picked up a small plastic box from the shelves on the other side of the room, and tossed it to her. He and Dean both looked away while she put it in, which Jo appreciated. They'd found the diaphragm when going through an abandoned doctor's office, and she wasn't sure, but she didn't think it fit properly. It always felt weird, just on this side of painful, and she wished she had someone who could show her how to use it the right way.

She only wore it for trips to the bathroom like this, though, when none of them wanted to let all that good come slide out of her, to be wiped or licked away, and ultimately wasted. If it'd keep come out of someplace, it'd also keep come in. She peed, glad the toilets were still working, then she brushed her teeth and splashed some water from the pitcher on her face, and went to lay back down. She fished for the edge of the stupid diaphragm and pulled it out, then passed it to Sam, who went to rinse it clean and put it away again.

"Good," Dean said, settling between her legs and running his hands up her thighs. "Didn't lose much." He chased down a drop and pushed it back inside her, then bent to kiss her while he thrust inside.

Sam did her next, hooking both of her legs over one of his shoulders, and Dean curled up on her other side, sucking at her nipples the entire time. She clutched him to her, threading her fingers through his hair, and Sam watched the two of them with his eyes narrowed, smiling as she tugged Dean's mouth from one breast to the other.

Dean was getting hard again when Sam finished, although he wasn't there all the way, and he got on top of Jo, turning around so he could lick at her clit while she sucked his cock, getting him close to coming. He wasn't teasing, really, but he also wasn't sliding his fingers inside her the way he usually would have, and Jo eventually dropped her head back to the pillow, thrusting against his face while she jerk him with her hands.

"Now," she said, and let go of his cock to shove at his hip. "Come on, Dean, please."

"Pushy," he said, although he clambered around to get at her pussy again, lining up and sinking inside her without hesitation. Jo whined, grinding up against him and working her clit with both hands, and he grinned, still pumping away inside her.

"Don't tell Sam," he said, after he'd come but she hadn't, and went down on her again, laying beside her and leaning over her hip to lick at only her clit again. Jo held onto his hair, arching up into him, and moaned as she came. It was a weak orgasm, the kind that barely seemed worth the effort, but she sighed as she relaxed back against the bed. Dean propped himself up on his elbow next to her and rested one hand low on her belly, tucking his thumb into her navel. She dozed off again, and when she woke up, there was a sandwich wrapped in a dish towel on the bedside table, but Sam and Dean were somewhere else.

She rested her own hand over her belly, stretching her fingers out so her pinky was in her pubes and her thumb was in her navel, just where Dean's had been earlier. The idea of having a baby, of the three of them making and raising another person, terrified her sometimes. They were _alone_ out here, without anyone to babysit or pass along hand-me-downs or offer advice, and sometimes Jo didn't know what they were thinking, trying this by themselves. She didn't think she could have enough children for all the names the three of them needed to pass down, anyway, Ellen and Mary and John and William and Gordon and Pamela and Robert and Tamara and Adam and Jessica and the rest of the list. It had been months now since they'd stopped using condoms, months of fucking on a daily basis and keeping her pussy full of come on the days she thought she was ovulating, and she was starting to think she couldn't have even one.

Dean came back next. She kept her eyes closed, and he didn't say anything, but she could tell it was him. She could always tell the difference between them, and she wondered if she'd be able to tell who was the father and who was the uncle, if it ever came down to that. They said they didn't care, and they looked so similar that it wouldn't matter anyway, but she was curious anyway. She wrapped her hands around Dean's ass cheeks after he came, keeping him inside of her as he softened, and opened her eyes when he kissed her. Sam was in the doorway, watching with a hand around his balls, but Jo knew he could wait a little longer.

"Do you think it'll take this time?" she asked, and bit her lip when Dean leaned back enough to really meet her gaze. He took her hand and kissed her wrist, then pressed her fingers to her belly again, right over where his dick still occasionally twitched inside her.

"We'll see," he said, and kissed her forehead before carefully pulling out. He gathered up the come that had leaked out of her and nodded to Sam, then reached to slick his brother's cock up with it. "Not like it's the end of the world if it doesn't," he said, and joined Jo on the bed, sliding his arm under her neck and putting his sticky fingers back in place, over her own below her navel.

"Sort of is," she said, but then laughed when Sam pushed inside her, at the slippery noise her pussy made around him.

"We'll see," Dean repeated, and kissed her while Sam fucked her, while Sam filled her up one more time.


End file.
